Regulations typically require workers who work at heights to don a safety harness that is coupled to a support structure so that if a fall event occurs, the fall is limited, therein reducing the chances of injuries to the worker. Systems that protect workers during fall events that can occur while climbing or descending on structures such as ladders and the like can be a challenge because of the varying vertical locations of the worker in relation to a support structure.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient rope grab system that includes a rope grab and a generally vertically placed elongated member that is used as a support structure.